Por tí
by cherry.26cl
Summary: Secuela de "EL COMIENZO DE TODO" puntos de viste entre el pasado, el presente y futuro. Marcy abrió los ojos! pero...todo lo que conocía se había vuelto muy distinto. y finn? que paso con finn! donde esta?


**PROLOGO.**

_Desde aquel día algo se quebró. Algo que nunca más podría volver a armarse. Algo que ya eran solo cenizas y que el viento se lo había llevado lejos. Las vidas de todos nosotros cambio. Sobre todo la mía. En mi, lo que se había quebrado era mi corazón, mi razón, mi cuerpo y mi ser._

_No volví a ser el mismo. _

_La vida da muchas vueltas. Tanto buenas como malas. En algunas te la puedes pasar de lo mejor, disfrutar cada vuelta con adrenalina; pero también en otras te puedes marear y llegar a vomitar y no disfrutar nada del viaje. Esta última fue la vuelta que me toco. Me mareé, vomite y no me pude reponer. Luego todas las vueltas venían peor. Para algunas personas puede que les haya tocado lo mismo, pero cuando viene la próxima vuelta, la disfrutan y siguen con su vida mucho mejor. Yo no pude. Me quede estancado allí. Dando vueltas y vueltas, vomitando y llorando. Mientras que los demás salían de esa tormentosa vuelta y entraban a otra mucho mejor. Pero con el tiempo me eh dado cuenta que en algunos, los efectos de la vuelta que habían pasado, aun seguían allí. Eran secuelas, pequeños mareos que venían de repente. _

_Después de aquel accidente, ninguno volvió a ser el mismo. Pero como había dicho, luego de esa espantosa vuelta la cual estuvimos atrapados todos, varios fueron saliendo, cada uno a su debido tiempo. Bonnie, Gumball, Estela, Estaban, fueron los primeros en salir y entrar a una vuelta mejor. Era lógico, tenían que seguir con su vida. Luego fue Fionna, pero a ella aún le quedaban secuelas, pequeñas, pero aun se seguía mareando luego de haber salido. Con Ester, la madre de Marshall pasó lo mismo. El siguiente en salir fue Marshall, pero solo fue por la ayuda de mi hermana. Pero las secuelas le venían día a día y mucho más fuertes, a veces llegaba hasta vomitar. Pero el ya estaba afuera. Lo siguió Hudson, a el, las secuelas lo consumieron por completo. Aunque ya estaba afuera no podía dejar de marearse y vomitar constantemente. Por último yo. Bueno no, yo no Salí, me quede allí, en ese torbellino llamado Marceline. No podía salir aunque quisiera, me había atrapado. Mientras todos los demás caminaban hacia el futuro, yo me quedaba en el pasado. No quería seguirlos, quería…quería que el torbellino se calmara, pero cada día, cada semana, cada mes, se volvía mas y mas violento y espantoso. Y termino por consumirme por completo, pronto, no sabía quién era yo. Ese Finn se había perdido encontrando la salida._

_Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir ves tu vida entera pasar por tus ojos, como una película, que dura un segundo. _

_Yo no vi absolutamente nada. La oscuridad me invadió y eso fue lo único que vi eternamente. No sé qué paso, no sé en donde estoy. Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a Finn en la distancia, Marshall y fionna junto a él. Me miraban. Estaba lloviendo y sentía el frio del agua meterse por el casco que me quedaba grande. Los observe a los tres mientras me acercaba. Eran todo para mi, Fionna, la amiga que jamás tuve, ella era verdadera, buena persona, que jamás me lastimaría y traicionaría, que estaría allí cuando la necesitase._

_Marshall, el hermano que nunca tuve. Desde pequeños siempre me cuidaba y decía que yo era su hermanita y que jamás nada malo me pasaría. Me hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo con él en aquella época. En la cual la única preocupación era quien debía ser el malo, en nuestros juegos de súper héroes o quien usaba el juguete más genial de todos. Pero él vivía en una cuidad lejana a la mía, así que nos veíamos y hablábamos poco. Pero cuando lo hacíamos, éramos los niños más felices del mundo. Sobre todo yo, que él era mi único amigo en ese entonces. Pero como mi padre siempre fue el villano en mi historia, se peleó con mi tía Ester y no se hablaron por años. Años sin mi hermano para jugar y conversar, sin mi tía, sin ese pedacito pequeño y delicado de familia que tenía. _

_Pero la única razón que tenia para seguir siendo feliz estaba junto a mí. Mi madre. La sonrisa de ella, era lo único que calmaba mi tristeza de no ver a Marshall. _

_Pero…_

_Ella un día falleció. Tome su mano y la sacudí. No despertaba. Yo llorando silenciosamente, no podía creer que ella se había ido y me había dejado sola. Me senté junto a ella. La mire, mire se rostro, su cansado rostro, consumido por un cáncer voraz. Una lucha la cual la había perdido y arrastrado a la muerte. Acerque mi mano, temblando a la suya. Mis lágrimas no paraban de caer y mojar mis mejillas. Tome su mano. Estaba helada y dura. Y sin poder creérmelo llore. Llore. Llore y llore. Gritaba como si en ello se me fuera la vida. _

_Estábamos solas. Bueno solo estaba yo junto con un cadáver. Horas más tarde, mi padre llego. Me vio sentada en suelo cerca de la cama en la que yacía mi madre muerta. Yo miraba hacia la nada, con el rostro todo sucio y las lágrimas secas marcadas en mis mejillas. No lloraba, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Mi padre me miraba. Lo sabía, aunque no lo estuviese viendo directamente, podía sentir su mirada en mi y luego sobre la cama. Saco su celular y marco al hospital. Me tomo en sus brazos y me saco de allí. En el camino me abrazo fuerte. Me sorprendí. El lloraba en mi hombro. Y sin poder aguantar llore nuevamente y me abrace de él. Esa fue la primera y la ultima, muestra de afecto que tuve por parte de él. Nunca más volvió a ser el mismo, ni yo tampoco. _

_Mi madre se había ido y con ella el alma de mi padre también. Enganchada de este último una parte de mí, también se fue con ellos, una parte que se fue quebrada y jamás reparada. _

_Luego de la muerte de mi madre. Mi padre y mi tía Ester obviamente hicieron las paces, tras cinco años, volví a ver a Marshall, pero esta vez, el estaba mucho más grande. Pero seguía siendo el mismo niño que prometía cuidar a su pequeña hermanita (aunque tuviéramos la misma edad) pero él no volvió a ver a esa misma niña, con la cual jugaba y reía por todo. Esa niña había muerto junto con su madre. Ahora solo era un cuerpo sin alma, a la cual no le interesaba nada. Así que mi relación con Marshall se fue opacando. Yo ya no era la misma. De eso se habían dado cuenta, luego mis múltiples caídas a los malos caminos, mis errores y cosas que hice por despecho. Pero que finalmente logre salir. _

_Pasaron los años y Marshall estaba cumpliendo su palabra, jamás me abandonaría y siempre me cuidaría. El me presento buenos amigos, me ayudo a estudiar, a salir a delante, a volver a sonreír, volver a ver la luz luego de años y años de oscuridad y soledad absoluta. Le debo todo a Marshall. Porque gracias a él ahora tengo felicidad, gracias a él conocí a finn y finn me da todo lo que siempre quise. _

_Amor. _

_Finn, el amor de mi vida. A quien veía a lo lejos ese día lluvioso y me sonreía, con el que la noche anterior nos habíamos vuelto uno, donde sus manos tocaron mi piel desnuda y yo la suya. El me acepto y yo lo acepte. Donde hicimos un pacto de amor eterno, donde no había nada más que él y yo, unidos por un lazo que jamás se rompería, ni por los celos, ni las desilusiones, ni en la enfermedad, ni en un accidente, ni en la muerte…._

_Entonces pasó…_

_Frente mío, a escasos centímetros, un auto salía de reversa. Sin tiempo de frenar, me estrelle con él. Paso todo tan rápido y a la vez muy lento. _

_Sentí como mi cuerpo volaba por los aires. Sentí el casco salirse de mi cabeza y luego las gotas de lluvia mojar mi rostro. Sentí el impacto al caer al duro y mojado suelo. Sentí como rodaba por él, lastimándome los brazos y piernas. Sentí el crujido que hizo mi cabeza al chocar con el cemento. La sangre salir de todo mi cuerpo, el dolor. Sentí todo aquello dos veces. La primera, fue como si estuviera en cámara lenta, sintiendo hasta la más pequeña piedra incrustarse en mi cuerpo. La segunda fue todo tan rápido que solo sentí el dolor luego de ya estar en el suelo. _

_Entre la lucha de la conciencia e inconsciencia, abrí mis ojos. Vi el nublado cielo frente a mí y las gotas caer. Luego veía todo borroso y después solo oscuridad. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Marshall y la de finn, pero no recuerdo lo que decían, pero lo que si sabía era que estaban junto a mí, lo sentía. Luego todo se fue a negro. _

_Luego recuerdo ver a Marshall, solo unos escasos segundos. Yo tenía algo puesto en la boca y la nariz, creo que era algo para respirar. Vi a Marshall directo a los ojos, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero no quería que nada malo me sucediese, no quería morir. Sentía la muerte tocar mis pies. Mire a Marshall y con la mirada le dije que lucharía. Lucharía por no morir. _

_Pero luego no volví a ver nada más, ni oír nada más. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad y sin salida alguna. Estaba atrapada en algún lugar, pero de algo estaba segura…_

_No estaba muerta._

**CAPITULO 1: "TORBELLINO"**

*****_**finn POV***_

Luego de oír aquella noticia, sentí que el mundo entero caía a mis hombros. Mi marcy estaba en coma. En coma!. Y según el médico quizás nunca despierte. Era casi lo mismo que estuviera muerta. No lo podía creer. Me estaba muriendo por dentro, estaba desesperado total. Mire a Hudson. Su expresión lo decía todo. Perdió a su esposa y casi pierde a su hija. Esta destrozado. Vi a Marshall. Estaba llorando y pateando todo lo que se le cruzase. Fionna trataba de calmarlo. Ester estaba desmayada en suelo, pero la atendían un par de enfermeras. Esteban estaba paralizado, sentado en un asiento mirando hacia la nada, pobre. El resto de los chicos no lo podía creer.

Me pare del suelo con rabia y Salí corriendo de allí. Quería respirar, me estaba ahogando. Así que salí. Afuera seguía lloviendo pero no me importó. La lluvia me mojo por completo, deje que lo hiciera. Me senté en unos asientos cercanos y mire al cielo, mientras las gotitas de agua empapaban mi rostro y camuflaban mis lágrimas. Que pasaría mañana? Pasado mañana? La próxima semana? Marcy estaba en coma. Qué pasa cuando la persona que mas amas esta en ese estado? Que es de ti? Que será de mi? Marceline se convirtió en parte vital de mi vida, yo la amaba, la amo!

Será un gran desafío de ahora en adelante. Todos hemos quedado marcados de por vida, pero pronto varios irán saliendo adelante, pero que hay de mi? Tengo que esperar a que marcy despierte. Pero y si no despierta nunca? Que hare de mi vida, yo la quiero junto a ella. Jamás, jamás me apartaré de marceline, la esperare por siempre si es que es posible. Pero no renunciare a ella.

_***final del POV***_

Pasadas las semanas todos lo conocidos, familiares y amigos de marceline, la visitaban a diario. Y siempre finn estaba allí, sin falta ni un día. Sentado en una silla al fondo de la habitación, viendo como todos lo que iban hablaban con marcy. Ni un día se paró de allí. Y cada noche, en la penumbra, silenciosamente se levantaba de su asiento eh iba hasta donde su amada dormía y depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente. Luego pasaba toda la noche contemplándola, sin dejar de tomar su mano. Mientras lloraba sin derramar lagrimas, llorando internamente, viendo como su marceline estaba muerta en vida y el no podía hacer nada.

Hasta que un día, Dios quisiera despertarla.

…

Su cuerpo le pesaba, lo sentía entumecido. Veía todo oscuro, pero sentía a lo lejos el "_pip_" constante de alguna maquina y el olor a hospital, esterilizado y frio, entrando por sus fosas nasales. Quería levantarse, moverse, pero no podía, no sentía su cuerpo, así que opto por intentar mover sus manos. Con mucho esfuerzo pudo mover uno de sus dedos, pero aquello la canso demasiado. No entendía nada, se sentía cansada. Pero siguió intentando mover sus dedos para poder controlarlos mejor y ese entumecimiento desapareciera.

_Marceline?..._

Escucho su nombre a lo lejos. Era la voz de una mujer pero no se le hacía conocida. La ignoro y siguió moviendo sus dedos y luego su cuello, las facciones de su rostro. Poco a poco iba teniendo el control nuevamente. _¡Marceline! _Esta vez su nombre retumbo tan fuerte en sus oídos que una puntada en la cabeza sintió. Su nombre en eco, una y otra vez pronunciado.

_Marceline! Marceline! Me oyes!?_

Sentía que estaba en una cueva y alguien la llamaba desde afuera. Su nombre se repetía una y otra vez hasta que se desgastaba en el aire.

Sintió que alguien tomaba su mano_. _Esa calidez que por alguna razón la cual ella no sabía, no sentía hace mucho, le era una sensación muy lejana.

Quería ver. Quería ver quien era la dueña de esa voz que tanto la llamaba. Quería saber que ocurría, porque se sentía como si hubiera dormido una eternidad? Necesitaba respuestas y esas solo las obtendría si abría sus ojos de una vez. Así que lo hizo…

_***FIONNA POV***_

Hoy tengo que ir al hospital, me toca llevarle ropa limpia a marceline y asearla. Esta rutina es cansadora, pero me agrada. Así estoy más tiempo con marceline a solas y platico con ella, deseando que despierte y me diga "que haces tocándome!" "porque estoy desnuda!?" jeje. Sería lo típico, pero según el médico dice que es muy poco probable que despierte. Es un cretino. Solo por ser el doctor cree que tiene la razón en todo. Sé que ella despertara cualquier día de estos y volverá ah hacer todo como antes, así finn volverá a ser el de antes.

Aunque siendo sincera, a veces una parte de mi dice que el doctor tiene razón. A pasado tanto tiempo ya, que…pienso que será así para siempre, que nunca despertara…

Ropa ligera y suave. Esas son las características que debe tener la ropa para marceline. Ya que cualquier tela dura, puede hacer llagas en su cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Le llevo unos shorts de algodón blancos y una camiseta de igual color y también de algodón. También llevo pasta de dientes, un cepillo nuevo, crema para mantener su cuerpo hidratado y vivo, unas tijeras para cortar las puntas partidas de su cabello, corta uñas, una esponja nueva, ropa interior, toallitas femeninas, calcetines y su osito de peluche Hambo.

Este último objeto pensaba llevárselo antes, pero llevaba años perdido en casa de Ash. Gracias a un gran esfuerzo de Marshall, logro recuperarlo. Marcy estará muy contenta de tener a hambo nuevamente junto a ella.

El día está muy bello. Deseaba venir con Marshall pero tenía que salir de la ciudad por cosas del trabajo. La próxima semana le toca venir. Antes veíamos juntos pero en mi estado, él prefiere que descanse en casa y el viene cuando no tiene que trabajar. Así que yo estoy viniendo cuando es necesario, aunque por mi vendría todos los días, pero como ya no soy solo yo, me tengo que cuidar. Las clínicas guardan varios gérmenes en las paredes y Marshall prefiere que no me arriesgue a contraer alguna enfermedad.

Al llegar a la habitación, una enfermera me tiene que ayudar a bañar, vestir y asear a marcy. No puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo cuando tú estomago almacena una sandia entera jeje. Cuando marcy ya queda nuevamente limpia y fresca, la acostamos nuevamente en su camilla. La enfermera vuelve a conectar los tubos de oxigeno, un montón de cosas que no se para que sirven y una sonda para traspasar comida y marcy se alimente. La enfermera se va y me quedo a solas con ella. Me siento junto a ella y enciendo la televisión que está justo al frente de nosotras, arriba en la pared. Pongo el history channel y muestran un programa de arqueología bastante interesante. La habitación de marcy está repleta de flores, rosas, margaritas, claveles, tulipanes, etc. De todos colores. También hay globos en forma de corazones con frases como _"mejórate pronto"_ "te quiero", etc. También muchos peluches. Es una lástima que marcy no los pueda ver.

Han pasado ya algunas horas y debo de irme, pero sin darme cuenta me quedo un tanto dormida junto a marceline. Acaricio su mano, mientras que mis parpados se sienten cada vez más pesados. La imagen de la mano de marcy se va poniendo cada vez más y más borrosa…

…pero entonces sucedió.

Uno de los dedos de marcy se movió ligeramente. Me enderece rápidamente en mi silla y me fregué los ojos. Quizás lo estaba imaginando. Así que miré nuevamente atenta. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Entonces…

…sus dedos se movieron ligeramente otra vez. Salte de mi silla enseguida con los ojos abiertos de en par en par y mi respiración agitada. Mire el rostro de marceline y puedo jurar que frunció el ceño. Me acerque a ella, tranquilizando mi respiración, estaba temblando de nervio.

m-marceline?...

Dije mientras mi mentón temblaba. Su mano se movió nuevamente pero con más fuerza. Fue allí cuando supe que no era un sueño. Marceline! Le grite nuevamente, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Su ceño se volvió a fruncir con esfuerzo.

Marceline! Marceline! Me oyes!? Le grite otra vez, pero esta vez tome su mano. Movió su cabeza ligeramente, casi nada y sus ojos temblaban. Estaba intentando abrir los ojos. Gimió suavemente.

Entonces pasó. Pasó lo que por tanto tiempo estábamos esperando, pasó lo que el doctor decía, nunca sucedería. Abrió sus ojos. Y al ver ese azul tan profundo en ellos, sentí como si hubiera vuelto a nacer…

Marcy había despertado.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ!**

**SI QUE FUE LARGO JEJE, ANTES EL PROLOGO Y EL CAPITULO ESTBAN POR SEPARDO PERO LOS QUICE JUNTAR COMO REGALO DE HABERME DEMORADO TANTO EN SUBIR ESTA SECUELA.**

**SE QUE TIENEN ALGUNAS DUDAS Y ESTARAN HACIENDO ESPECULACIONES ¬W¬ USTEDES TRANQUILOS Y YO NERVIOSA QUE EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SE IRAN ACLARANDO VARIAS COSILLAS :3 **

**ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. BYE!**


End file.
